Future Consequences
by EventRider87
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER FINISHED. Please read and review. Let me know what you thought. I'm so glad i finished.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Birds of Prey, Dark Angel, Charmed cross over. Sound weird? Well I pretty much am taking some story line from the other two shows and adding them to BOP.

**It is an AU**. In BOP I am leaving off in the second virtual season, right before Angel comes from the future. If you haven't read the virtual season, here is a brief summary of the characters (some characters from the VS are not in this story). Helena has become a little more trusting even though she still has a little emotional baggage left over. Her and Reese have grown closer, and admitted their love to each other. Barbara and Dick Grayson are now together, and Dinah has grown as a crime fighter.

Here's the storyline. While BOP is in our timeline, in the future we have a few new characters.

(from Charmed)Chris- Helena and Reese's son. Age 23, was a crime fighter by the name of Apollo. After the death of Helena, Barbara, Reese, and Dinah (Chris was 22), their killer, Nexus (the big bad of this story) has made Chris believe that he did not kill them, and that he will help Chris find out who did. Giving Chris something to turn him evil. Now, a year after this happened, Chris is working with Nexus, yet has not killed yet. He is the one who sends Angel back to kill Helena, to keep his sisters from being born. Angel though, is sent back to before Chris is born from a mishap with the time machine.

Jaimie- Helena and Reese's first daughter, age 22. She is a crime fighter, by the name of Artemis. Goes by the rules more than Helena, but not like Reese did. She is the rational one of the 3 siblings. After they die, and after Chris is turned, she and her sister, along with their grandpa and "cousins" try to figure out what to do. She is also dating a guy named Jensen Andrews, a young cop who learned from her father.

(Dark Angel) Selena Maxine (Max)- Helena and Reese's second daughter, age 20. Helena was taken by Manticore, at 1 month pregnant. They genetically engineered the baby. Helena fought hard when she was in labor to get away and not let them have her. They sedated her and Max was born. She escaped a month later after some torture, not remembering the location of Manticore. She spends 8 years trying to find it and get Max back. When Max was 8 and the rest of her unit was 10, the escaped Manticore. A Manticore doctor found max, and helped her escape. Seeing her barcode, she remembered who she was, and found where Max's mom was. She took her to Helena and Reese. Max then lives a semi-normal life (aside from being a transgenic, and crime fighter when she turned 15.) When she is 18 she meets Logan in Philadelphia (not Seattle, like I said, this is an AU)and helps him with his Eyes Only stuff and they fall for each other. She also looks for the rest of her unit she escaped with. A year later is when Helena, Reese, Barbara, and Dinah die. She goes to Logan, only to find Zack, another from her unit, saying that she has to go save Tinga (another unit member). While going to find Tinga, they decide to take down Manticore's DNA lab, but Max is shot on the way out. Zack sacrifices himself for her, and she is in Manticore again. She meets Alec, a smart-alec , before she escapes again. She then goes to find Logan because Manticore wants him dead. She didn't know that they gave her a virus that would kill him if they touched. She ends up revealing Manticores location, forcing them to burn down the base, and she lets all the transgenics out of Manticore. From there we have season 2 of Dark Angel (if you don't know it your out of luck, it may take me another page to just right out what happens, sorry). Later, during the Terminal City siege, she goes back to Gotham, with Jaimie, trying to figure out how to get Chris back. She puts Alec in charge of Terminal City. This is where we are now in the future.

Now, back to storyline: They find out that chris has sent Angel back to our time, and Max gets Gideon(and adopted son of someone from BOP, can anyone guess?) who has the power of time travel and he takes her back. She helps stop Angel, whose robotic body self destructs. Jaimie is still in the future so she can find a way to stop gideon.

My story starts right after she helps stop Angel. She doesn't tell the BOP people who she is.


	2. Chapter 1, who are you

Barbara, Dinah, Helena, and Reese were standing in the clocktower facing Max.

"So, who are you?" asked Barbara.

"Look I just saved your guy's butts with Angel, does it matter?" answered Max

"Ya, and your from the future, right? It doesn't mean we automatically trust you" said Helena.

"I didn't say you had to trust me, but if you guys want me to help you stop Nexus, than you need my help. Unless you want him to escape and wreak havoc on your future selves."

"So do we get a name, anything? Or is it just 'girl who saved us'?" asked Reese

"My names Max, that's all your getting"

"And you can't tell us anything else why…." Dinah questioned.

"Future Consequences. You don't get to know much about it because it could change things here"

"Look, we aren't going to say that we trust you just yet, but your going to have to prove yourself." Said Barbara

"Fine, I can live with that."

"Good"

"Look, I'm at a motel if you need me, gotta blaze."

Max leaves the clocktower

" I don't know Barbara, she kind of leaves a bad feeling with me" said Helena

"Ya I know, I don't know if we should trust her or not.

" You know, it's not like I trusted you at first, remember?" said Reese(smirks a little)

"ok so your point is what?" asked Helena

"I don't know, maybe she can be trusted"

"Who are you?" Helena said (laughs)

"Maybe I just learned my lesson"

"Yaa, right. Hey you hungry? I could go for pizza" says Helena as she gives him a quick smack on the rear.

"Sounds great, lets go"

Helena and Reese grab hands and head out of the clocktower.

"Can they get any more mushy?" asked Dinah

"O give it some time and you'll be doing that with someone too" said Barbara laughing

" Boyfriend yes, that…no"

ok, don't worry I just needed an entry chapter. Promise to be better next one. Just needed to get a real chapter loaded up.

Review please


	3. Chapter 2 Another visitor

_A few weeks later: Max is talking to a street criminal, trying to find the location of Nexus._

"You got a boss?" asked Max

"Maybe, what makes you think I will tell you?" said the street thug.

"Lets say that I think this boss of yours is going to double cross you"

"And what is your take on this?"

(Helena and Dinah appear around the corner, unseen by Max and the criminal. They only hear the last part of the conversation)

"I say I help you get out of your situation. I can make you a pretty sweet deal. You get my help, and I get yours."

"Why, you want to join up with me, make a few good bucks?"

"Ya, maybe I do. I'm sure we'd make a great team, so where's this boss of yours?"

"Give me two days, it takes a few days to find his location, he usually comes to me."

"Fine"

Helena and Dinah head back to the clocktower. Inside they are talking with Reese and Barbara

"What the heck was she doing?" asked Helena. "We just watched her make a deal with a criminal. The whole trusting issue is very lacking right now."

"I have no idea, I'm thinking that trusting her may be hard right about now. She could definitely be playing us. The whole Nexus story doesn't really make that much since anyway." Said Dinah

"And your sure she was wanting to join up with him?" asked Barbara

"Sounded like it to me"

"Hmm" 

They hear someone walk in. (A guy. Can anyone guess?)

Um, hi, is Max around?"

"And you are?" asked Reese

"My name's Alec, has Max been here, I need to talk with her" answered Alec.

"Last time we saw her she was hitting the streets doing God knows what, but you can check her motel. Why do you need her?"

"Look, don't freak out on me ok? I'm from the future and I need to speak with her."

"You people are really getting on my nerves with this future mysterious crap, " said Helena, but he had already left.


	4. Chapter 3 Talks

Max is in her hotel room trying to think of a way to stop Nexus when she hears a knock on her door. She gets up to open it.

"Hey Maxie". It was Alec.

"Alec what the hell are you doing here?" asked Max, a little in shock and a little mad that he was there.

"Look I just wanted to help and I talked to Jaimie about coming here because I knew she was trying to find Chris and Nexus."

"Your supposed to be helping by looking out for Terminal City while I am gone, you know, my 2IC."

"Look, Josh and Mole know what they are doing and I know they can handle it. It's just that I always have your back and I feel like I'm not when you're here and I am there. Please Max, I know you still think of me as a screw up but I really would like a chance to prove to you that I'm not."

Max knows how he feels, she herself trying to convince her family that she is trustworthy.

"Ya fine stay, I hate to say this but I guess your right, you've always had my back even when I didn't ask you to. I guess after our talk about Ben that night made me realize your not so bad, even though you got an ego bigger than your brain, but I guess that's just a normal guy thing anyway, right pretty boy?

"Of course Maxie, you really don't expect anything else do you. I mean, I am pretty hot and it's not my fault the chicks dig me. Oh and I always knew you thought I was hot."

"Ah, and here we go, see I never said you were hot"

"Oh but you were thinking it."

"Hey Hel, you alright." Asked Reese.

"Ya of course, just thinking. This whole thing with this Max girl, and the whole not being able to know anything because of future consequences. I mean is it that bad there that we can't know about the future. Or is it just her way of keeping her secret"

"I know, and part of me agrees with you and Barbara and Dinah about not trusting her. There's also this other part of me that says to, because I should've trusted you in the first place, and maybe it's the same type of deal here."

"Ya, I know. I should know better to I guess, I mean I didn't trust Dinah when she first came here, but then she ended up proving to me that I could. I told her that trust was a gift, and maybe I need to give Max that chance. She did kind of save me out there."

"So what we are saying is that we've both grown a lot in the past year or two huh?"

"Ya, I guess we have." Helena leans her head on Reese's shoulder. They stay like that for a while.


	5. More About Max

Max walks into the Dark Horse bar (its closed) to see Helena and Reese sitting there. She walks over to talk to them.

"Hey. Um, I think I found a lead on Nexus. I have extra help now too, so I figured you guys would, you know, wanna check it out or something."

"Extra help as in the guy that was looking for you earlier? (Max nods her head) Ok then, what do you want us to do?" asked Helena

"I need to find a location first, but be ready" Max said to Reese (not looking at Helena).

"You want us to stop him, we need to know how" said Helena

Again Max speaks directly to Reese, not Helena. Helena gives a wondering look about this.

"Look, I know we can't kill him, but somehow we have to make it as so he cannot escape from prison in the future." Said Max, seeming to get upset by this discussion.

"Alright" says Helena, finally getting pissed at being ignored "what is going on with you, do you despise me that much or did I do something to piss you off"

"She's right, your treating Hel as if she doesn't exist, and if I am right here, we're the ones trusting your advice on Nexus, so if you could explain this that would be great."

"I don't see how that is any of your damn business."

"Our business, we're the ones helping you, so just tell me what I did to you, and I don't wanna here any 'future consequences' shit either." Said Helena, slightly pissed but also slightly upset that Max would not like her.

Max is very upset now, and yelling. "Look, you do NOT know me, ok. Maybe you didn't do anything to me. " Then very fast she says, "You don't know how hard it is to try and be with the people you love here knowing that when you go back to the future they are not going to be there, ok? Just be prepared to fight Nexus and I'll tell you when"

Max runs out the door, leaving a speechless Helena and Reese.

"Uh, what exactly did that mean?" asked Helena

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she knows us pretty damn well."

"I'm going after her," said Helena "You can come if you want"

"You sure we shouldn't give her some time?" asked Reese

"Did you give me time after the Harley incident? Nope, so I have to go find her, something draws me to her"

"Ok, I'm right behind you."

ANNOUNCEMENT: sorry for lack of Barbara and Dinah in this story, its hard to include everyone, and this is more of a Helena/ Reese and there kids kinda story for now, but Barbara and Dinah will be in it.


	6. Daughter

Helena and Reese are still trying to find Max when there is a voice through the com set.

"Huntress, when are you coming here tonight?" asked Barbara

"I have to find Max first, she's finding a lead on Nexus' location, but she was pretty wound up after our conversation earlier, so I need to find her"

"You have a sudden urge to trust in everything she says?"

"Yes, I Do. I feel like I know her somehow, but whatever it is, I'm gonna go find her."

"Ok, be careful"

"Ya Ya I know."

Reese's cell phone goes off, a minute later he catches up with Helena.

"Hey, I just got called in, I need to go into the office for a bit, can you handle this?"

"Ya, I'm fine, go ahead."

"Alright, good luck with her"

"Ya, see you later" ( she gives him a quick kiss).

Helena walks up to the door to Wayne Manor (Now that she has been visiting it more often). She comes to talk to Alfred to see if he knows anything on where Max could be. She ends up finding Max sitting on the couch.

"Hey, can we talk" asked Helena slowly.

"Can we? Ya, Will I? Nope

"Look, I know you were pretty upset earlier, and well I'm not as good as Reese at these pep talk things, but it's obvious that you are hurt, mentally, not physically."

"I don't want to talk about it."

" I know you don't. I never did want to talk about my problems either"

"Really? I though you were pretty open and stuff."

"So you know me in the future, that's obvious, but yet you won't tell me why you talk to Reese and everyone but me. You treated me like I didn't exist and I want to know why. Look whatever it is I won't hold it against you, but you gotta talk to me.

"You wanna know why, because you DON'T exist, ok? YOUR DEAD, please just leave me alone"

Helena grabs her arm before she has a chance to leave again.

"No, I wont leave you alone, just talk to me. I'm dead? And it effects you like this, does it mean we were close?"

"You want to talk, fine. Yes, to the above. How would you feel, if you went back in time to see your mom, would you be close to her, or would you not get close to her knowing she wouldn't be there when you go back to your time. Or anyone else you care about.

"Oh my god, your….my daughter"

"Hi"

to be continued.. lol review and I will


	7. Mother and daugther, and mother's father...

Helena was still in shock, staring at Max for a good minute and a half. She was about to ask her who her father was, but stared into Max's brown eyes and knew right away.

Instead of saying anything, Helena walks up to Max and gives her a hug, they stay like that for a little while.

"Max, I'm so sorry, I should've trusted you in the first place, and I had no idea how much you've been through."

"Look it's fine, it's not your fault. I didn't exactly give you a reason to trust me, and I didn't exactly let on about what I've been through, so none of it's your fault."

"Ya, what do you say we head to the clocktower, get a bite to eat?"

"That sounds really good mo… uh yeah that sounds good" Max says, almost saying mom, but stops thinking Helena might feel weird calling her that when she is the same age as her right now.

"Hey, its cool Max, in fact I'd be fine with you calling me mom" said Helena

"Sure, thanks…mom".

They laugh and head to the clocktower.

In the clocktower:

Helena and Max enter to see Dinah, Barbara, and Reese sitting around the Delphi System.

"Hey, you guys are back" said Reese

"Yep, got any food" they both asked the same time.

"Alfred's getting dinner ready" said Barbara, who looked at Helena with a face that said there was something she needed to tell her.

"Uh, Barbara, why do you look like you are keeping something from me."

"Well, uh, someone's back in town, and I uh, sort of told him about you"

"What? You don't mean Him do you, as in the father that abandoned me and you both after mom died." Helena said, but then looked at her daughter, thinking about what if Max hated her.

"Helena, he thought he had failed us, and he thought that I was going to die that night in the hospital. He didn't know about you until the past year when he called to check on Alfred. Then after that, he was afraid to come and talk to you, knowing you would resent him.

"Ya, sorry for jumping down your throat.

"Well, um where is he, I guess I need to here his side of the story before I jump to conclusions about why he left, right?"

"He's at the manor, he got there about 10 minutes after you left."

"Well, how bout we talk around here, and I can speak with him tomorrow. I need to think about some things first"

"Ok sure, and I'm really happy you're going to give him the chance to talk. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Barbara".

A few minutes later they were sitting around eating.

So, something seems different with you Max, anything we need to know" asks Reese

"Nah, just got a few things off my chest" she looks at Helena and gives her the look that says don't say anything, we'll tell him later.

"O, anyway, the guy that came looking for you, did he find you?"

"Ya"

"And he is."

" A friend from the future, he wanted to get my back"

"So we can trust him then?"

"Definitely"

"Good"

"So, your boyfriend, Alec, he seems nice" asks Dinah, knowing that she should trust her if Helena and Reese do.

Helena looks up as if to say, uh boyfriend.

"Um, he isn't my boyfriend, were partners, sort of"

"Really" asked Reese

"Ok, so he isn't your boyfriend, but you want him to be, is that how it is." Said Dinah

"Aww, guys leave her alone, maybe she doesn't know she likes him yet" said Helena laughing.

"Ok, will you two stop acting so chummy with each other" said Dinah.

"Yeah, one little good talking to and you guys are now joined at the hip, what is the reason for this?" asked Barbara

"Nothing" they both answer "We came to an uh, understanding of sorts. How about we finish eating now and talk about this later." Said Max

They all began to eat.


	8. Father and Daughter part 1

The next morning: Helena, Max, and Reese were sitting around at the clocktower. Everyone else was still asleep, and Helena and Max figured it was time to tell Jesse who Max really was. 

"So, you guys going to tell me what happened earlier, because as far as I know you were a little freaked out earlier Max, and then when you two come back, you're well, all happy."

"Well, I guess it's my turn to tell you what I told Helena here. About who I am."

"So you aren't Max?"

"Well, sort of"

"Ok, explanation would be pretty good…."

"OK, Reese, you and Max can talk, I need to go to the Manor and have a conversation with my dad"

"Alright, good luck, tell me how it goes," said Reese, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey" said Max "Remember to give him a chance, ok? He's a good person, and he means a lot to everyone in the future."

"Yeah, thank. I'll try"

Helena left the clocktower.

"Ok, here goes. My first name is actually Selena."

"Wait, Selena, as in Helena's mother's name?"

"Yep, all right, my full name is Selena Maxine Reese, please don't freak out on me or anything."

"Oh my god, you're our, as in mine and Helena's, daughter?"

"Yep, again you are correct"

"Uh, wow."

"Oops, you're freaked out aren't you?"

"Just a little shocked, but now it all makes sense, your so much like Helena."

"Ya, I'll take that as a compliment. But here's the thing, you and Helena are the only one's who can know about that. You weren't even supposed to find out about this, you know, future consequences, it could change things."

"Ya, don't worry, we won't change anything. I wouldn't want to change anything now. I can't believe you came back to the future just to save us"

"Ya, I just didn't want you guys to go through what's happened lately, and no, I cannot tell you details."

"Ok, but listen, you gotta let us know if you're in any trouble before you get too deep into it, any help you need you got to ask us for it, ok?"

"Deal, listen, I gotta blaze, I told Alec I'd meet him to talk about all this stuff. I will be back later, promise."

"Ok"

"Bye"

"And Max…"

"Ya?"

"Be careful"

"Ya, sure…Dad"

That made Reese smile, he couldn't believe it, this was his future daughter, and she turned out good. Stubborn though, he thought. Maybe she would be a handful. Although, with Helena and Him being stubborn, you couldn't expect anything else.

Announcement: Ok, next is the meeting between Helena and her father… any suggestions on writing this would be greatly appreciated. I'm kind of stuck with how to write them out. I want Helena to grow and accept him, but the conversation should still be a hard one to have. Please please review and help me out.


	9. announcement

ANNOUNCEMENTS- 

Just wanted to let everyone know that I will try and update soon, but lately I've been busy with horse-shows galore. Also still need some advice for the next chapter. I will greatly appreciate it. Thank you for all you patient people who have actually stuck with my story and have read all 8 of the chapters. It will get better I promise, I'm just a slow starter. Oh, and please review. Criticize me or compliment me, I really don't care either way. Thanks a bunch.


	10. Father and Daughter part 2

Wayne Manor

Helena walked into Wayne Manor, turning to see her father sitting on the couch.

"Helena, wow, you look like your mom" said Bruce, smiling.

"Uh, thanks. Barbara said you would be here. And I was told to let you explain things before I lecture you on leaving."

"Ya, listen, I know I barely know you, and you barely know me. So I will let you ask your questions, and I will answer to the best of my abilities"

"Ok, fine, first question, and I want an honest answer, why did you leave?" asked Helena

"Never the easy one's first huh? Ok, truth is, I felt like I failed for good. I've lost battles before, but I never felt like I did that night. Your mom left me a long time before that night, and I never left because I knew she was still alive, and that I would maybe see her again. Then she died, and I knew I would never see her again, and I felt like I let her down by not being there to save her. Then Barbara was admitted to the hospital and I was told she wouldn't survive the night. So I came back here, left a note for Alfred, and left. After a while I contacted Alfred just long enough to find out that Barbara was alive, but I felt to ashamed to come back. But if I would have stayed in contact long enough to know about you, I would have came back sooner."

Helena looked down at her feet, then back to him.

"I hated you for so long, because you didn't kill Joker, or Clayface. But this year, I fought Clayface, and I came pretty close to killing him and I didn't. I realized that I couldn't be pissed at you for something that I couldn't even do myself. I understand what you feel, to feel like you've let down the only people who ever were close to you. But you didn't, it wasn't your fault, just like it wasn't mine. And I know I came here with the idea that it would take a long time before I would give you a chance. But I will, and I forgive you. It will take some time for me to let you in like everyone else, but I will give you that chance. Dad"

"You have no idea what that means to me, you are an amazing person Helena, and I look forward to getting to know you. Your mom would be proud, and I know she didn't want you to get into this life, and frankly, when I heard you were a crime fighter, I was a little upset. But I'm not now, and I'm very proud that you are."

"Thanks"

They sat together and talked a while longer before Helena left.

CLOCKTOWER: LATER ON.

Helena, Barbara, Dinah, and Reese were sitting around the Delphi system. The Elevator opens to reveal Alec and Max walk in.

"Hey, brought in the extra help, don't worry, you don't have to worry about Alec, I think" said Max.

"Hey yourself, you doing ok?" asked Helena

"Ya, fine. Ok, so I never properly introduced everyone. Alec, this is Helena, Jesse, Dinah, and Barbara. Everyone, this is Alec McDowell."

"Yep, that's me, fellow transgenic friend, and sidekick here to Maxie"

"Alec, shut up." Max said, then spoke to the others muttering "more like side-pain"

They all laughed.


	11. Jaimie

CLOCKTOWER: a few days later.

"So, we have any new leads on Nexus?" asked Dinah

"Word on the street is that he has been hiding out, which leads me to my next theory" said Max, pausing briefly enough for Dinah to put her thoughts in.

"What's that, the fourth theory you've had this week? " asked Dinah sarcastically.

"Dinah, I've heard it, it sounds right, and I believe her, so why don't you give her a break" said Helena.

"Alright, enough everybody, Dinah, listen to what she has to say, Helena, calm down, and Max, you finish up. Although I would love to know the sudden reason that you and Helena seem to be all close and friendly now." Said Barbara, turning from her computer, getting tired of listening to the banter between the three of them.

Reese just stayed quiet, letting the girls have their moment.

"Ok, first of all, it doesn't matter why she trusts me now, only that she does, and secondly, my guess is that not only did Angel come back to kill mo…Helena, but she came back and warned the Nexus of this time about the future, and all of you, which means he will wait until he can take all of you out."

"That makes sense, so now what?" asked Reese, finally coming into the conversation.

"We got to go after him when he isn't prepared. We risk a lot, and if you guys aren't up for that idea, I can think of something else"

"What else can we do, it sounds like a good plan, but we are just going to have to make sure it goes our way." Said Helena.

"Ok, if you guys are up for it I will go make the plans, and we've got Alec too. But he has a lot of men working for him, mostly all metas. It's going to be hard, even with the five of us.

They hear the elevator door open.

"Make that six" , the person is revealed to be Jaimie.

"Jaimie, I thought you were going to stay home and figure out what to do in our time"

"O come on sis, couldn't leave ya to have all the fun now could I" asked Jaimie

Max mouthed 'shut up' to her at the word sis, not wanting Helena and Reese to know, fear of future consequences. It didn't work though, for Helena and Reese noticed it and looked at each other, a little bit in shock, but smiled at each other after a few moments.

"Ok, so I guess it get to introduce another person. Everyone, this is Jaimie, and I am guessing you heard her call me sis, so yes, she is my big sister."

They all said hi, and after a while, Alec comes up to the clocktower, and they all start working on their plan to take out Nexus.

Ok guys, this is my last chap for a week or two. I do need some reviews before the next chapter, I am not very good at the fight scenes but we'll see how it goes I guess, anyway, please review. The next chapter will have Nexus, and maybe a future scene or two. After Nexus from our time, then I have to write the Chris/Nexus story line from the future, so be prepared for it, it could suck ya never know.


	12. announcement 2

Announcement:

I'm sensing some confusion from my reviewers on the kids of the future. If you read the first chapter it will tell you that Reese and Helena not only have 2 daughters, but also a son, Chris. I highly suggest reading all of chapter 1, the info page. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and it will be a while before I can update again, so thanks for all the reviews, and I'll be back with more soon hopefully.


	13. Chapter 12sry no title

New Gotham, nighttime.

Alec and Max, and Jaimie were walking down the street, followed by Reese, Helena and Dinah.

" So Jaim, when did ya get here anyways?" asked Max.

"Gideon dropped me off about an hour before I came to see you, I had to do a few things first though. I think we owe him with his time traveling power though, it saved us from having to fix what Angel used to get here."

"Ya, I'll send him my thanks later. So, have you seen Chris?"

"No, I haven't. From what I've been looking out for though, he hasn't killed yet, so there's still hope for him."

"Who's Chris?" asked Helena

"Nope, not going there, we've given up to much info on future already. You know there's rules with the time travel thing. We could do damage to the future"

"What can it hurt that we don't already know about you two?" asked Reese

"Wait a minute, what do you know?" asked Jaimie, having no idea they already knew about Max and her being their daughters.

"Uh, Jaims, they know, you know, about us." Said Max.

"What! You told them, hello, Earth to Max, didn't ya listen to warning label Gideon."

"Look I didn't exactly have a choice, I kinda screwed up on keeping secrets ok, I'm not that good at it, unlike everyone else I know."

"Look I'm just scared ok, I don't to risk the future being worse than it already is." Jaimie said, but then all of a sudden Jaimie went pale, then her knees buckled and she fainted on the sidewalk."

"Jaimie! Oh god." Max cried out.

Helena and Reese rushed over to them and had Dinah get the car. They got Jaimie back to the clocktower.

"What the freak is going on?" asked Max

"Good question, Barbara, what's wrong with her?" asked Helena, who was worried about her daughter that she had only met a few hours before.

" It's like she's been poisoned, and its drug related. I'd say it was done by someone who knows what they were doing."

"Can we do something about it?" asked Reese

" Ya, we find the antidote."

"We don't even know who gave it to her in the first place" said Max, who was pacing back in forth by now.

Helena walked over to Max and hugged her.

"Sweetie its ok, I promise we'll find a way to fix this."

"Thanks mom, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that, I've missed that." Said Max, as she hugged her back.

"What?" Said Barbara and Dinah at the same time. "Wait a minute, Max, you're her daughter?" asked Barbara

"Ya, looks like it huh. And his" she said, nodding towards Reese.

Jaimie suddenly stirred awake.

"Jaimie, your awake" said Max

"Ya Ya, I know. Am I dying?"

"No of course not, we'll fix it. How did this happen?"

"Uh, well you know when you asked me if I had seen Chris. There wasn't a whole lot of truth to that. I didn't want to worry you"

Cliffhanger. Oh no!


	14. Chapter 13

Continued from previous chapter:

"Jaimie, what do you mean, you have seen Chris?"

"Um, ya, that's why I came here, him and Nexus came after me, and I didn't realize how powerful Chris has become under Nexus' control. I didn't even realize I'd been hit with the dart because of how involved I was in fighting them. I didn't think it was a big deal, I just took it out."

"This is not good, it means the only antidote that is available is probably in the hands of Chris or Nexus." Said Max, who was getting more worried by the second.

"Ya, more than likely"

"So what do we do than?" asked Dinah.

"I have to go back, I'll call Gideon. You guys(she nodded to Barbara and Dinah) keep her comfy, and you three(Helena, Alec, and Reese) work on finding Nexus in this time."

"What, sis ya can't go back, he'll kill you"

"Ya well it's a chance I'll have to take"

"Wait a minute, again I ask, who is Chris?" asked Reese

"Umm, well since you know about us, I guess it's safe to say that he is our older brother" said Jaimie

"Brother, wow, got any more siblings?" asked Dinah, giving a wink to Helena and Reese, who were a little shocked, again.

"Nope, that's it," said Jaimie

"Wait a minute, why is Chris trying to kill you?" asked Helena, wondering how her son could possibly be bad.

"Um, after the problem last year, Nexus told him he could help him out, he made him somehow thing that me and Jaimie were the bad people who caused it, and he was out to help Chris. He ended up getting to Chris and Chris has been slowly turned by him." Said Max

"Wait, what I don't understand is why Nexus sent Angel back to this time, since he has Chris on his side, Chris isn't born yet so Angel would be destroying not only you two but Chris also when she tried to kill Helena." asked Reese.

"Ya, were not sure what happened. Maybe the time machine she used messed up, or maybe Nexus doesn't trust Chris completely yet, maybe he thinks Chris will go back to our side. Who knows.

Jaimie suddenly got dizzy again and then passed out.

"Jaimie, shit, I have to go get that antidote now, you guys go with the plan"

Max called for Gideon, then took his hand as they left for the future.

"Do you realize we just took orders from our own child" said Reese, laughing.

"Ya, I know. More time for that later, lets just go find Nexus." Said Helena, taking Reese's hand and leading toward the elevator.

They, including Alec, left the clocktower. Dinah held a cold washcloth to Jaimie's head, while Barbara started to try and see if she could come up with her own antidote.


	15. Second to Last Chapter

Max and Gideon arrived at the clocktower in the future. They turn to find Chris waiting for them.

"Welcome home Maxie. Glad you could join us."

"What do you mean us?"

She turned to see that Chris had taken Bruce, Delia, Brianna, and Dick hostage.

"Don't worry sis, haven't killed 'em yet."

"Chris, they're not the ones you're mad at, just let them go, please."

"Oh, don't worry, I don't really wanna waste my time killing them anyway, but I wouldn't be wasting my time on you, since you're supposed to have disappeared anyway. Guess Angel didn't know how to do the job."

"Or maybe Angel couldn't keep up with me and the others"

"Whatever, why don't you cut the crap and just let me finish you off without a fight, it would just be a waste of your time."

"I never go down without a fight, and I will fight you if I have to Chris, but I'm trying to save you, Nexus is the one that killed our parents, not me. Please don't do this to yourself, I know you can fight this, fight him."

Clocktower: Present time

Helena arrives at the clocktower with Alec. Reese is taking the present time Nexus to Arkum.

"So guess that means you found him?" asked Dinah.

"Yep. How's Jaimie doing?"

"Uh, she's strong, she'll fight it"

"Dinah, just tell it to me how it is please"

"Fine, she is strong, but it's getting worse, if they don't get back soon, I don't know if she'll make it, ok, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, of course it's not, but I did want the truth, thanks, I'll stay with her now. Why don't you go and check on how Barbara's doing with the antidote"

Helena walked over next to Jaimie. She put another washcloth on her face, which stirred Jaimie awake, but just barely.

"Mom?"

"Hey, your awake. Why don't you drink some water, ok?" said Helena, who sat on the couch next to her and put her arm around her.

"Ya sure. So did you find Nexus here?"

"Ya, we did, your dad took him to Arkum."

"Then why isn't Max back, if the future is changed."

"I honestly have not a clue. Try to relax, ok. Get some sleep."

"But…. Ya ok"

She laid her head back down and was quickly asleep.

Helena went over to Barbara

"She's right, if we changed the future by taking in Nexus, then why isn't Max back with the cure"

"Maybe we didn't change it, because just maybe we did capture Nexus now, but he escapes in the future and that's what happened. So it's up to Max to stop future Nexus, and it's up to us to help her, and to remember so that we don't allow him to escape."

"Great!"

Alec walks into the room.

"I need to call Gideon, I have a feeling it's not going good, and I need to go help"

"Ya, call him, and I am going with you" said Helena

"What, no way. It's not safe for you to go to the future, it could change things here"

"You know what, I don't care, I have one daughter dying hear, and another one facing her death wish against my son, dammit, and I am not sitting around here doing nothing."

"Fine, but you have to be extremely careful, plus not to mention Max is going to kill me later, but I have a feeling if I don't take you with us, you're going to kill me so either way I'm dead anyway."

"Good, call him, let's go"

Gideon arrives at the clocktower, present time.

"Gid, what's going on, is Max ok"

"That depends on what you mean by ok. She was about to go into battle with Chris and he had the others held hostage."

"Ok, let's go"

"Why is she going with us" asked Gideon

"She insisted, sorry," said Alec

They then left the clocktower with Gideon. Barbara having a very worried look on her face, although knowing she couldn't stop Helena from going anyway.


	16. GRAND FINALLE

FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, YAY! I am thankful for all the fans that have stayed and read all the chapters through the good and the bad.

Helena, Alec, and Gideon arrive at the clocktower future time. They were watching as Max was fighting Chris. They see Nexus in the corner who has appeared in the clocktower, heading towards Max who didn't see him because she was busy fighting Chris.

Helena then jumps in front of Nexus and they start fighting, soon Alec helps her take him out, but not before Nexus sends a blast of energy towards Alec, knocking him unconscious and landing on glass, bleeding a lot.

Helena goes and frees Bruce and the others.

"Helena, how are you alive? I don't understand" said Bruce

"Long story, I'm not, I'm from the past, well, my present your past." Said Helena.

"Oh god, Delia, go heal Alec" said Dick "Good to see you again Helena"

"Time for that later. I gotta help Max" said Helena, watching Max and Chris still going at it, Chris finally getting Max on the floor, taking out a knife.

"Chris stop it, I'm your sister, you can't kill me. I know this isn't the real you."

"Ya right, you're the one who killed them I know you are"

"Chris stop, she's right, Nexus did it, not her." Said Helena, walking towards him.

"You, how are you here. You're dead. I know you're not her, get away before I hurt you"

"Chris, snap out of this, I can tell you're good. Just listen, I'm from the past, but I still love you and I will not let you kill her. None of this is your fault, or hers. Please!" said Helena

Chris suddenly dropped the knife, and fell to his knees. Everyone looked behind him to see that Brianna had thrown an antidote to Nexus' drug at Chris.

"Oh god. Are you ok Max, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Chris, still remembering everything that had happened.

"Chris, it's fine, I'm ok. You didn't kill, you're ok" said Max, hugging him.

"Chris, do you remember where the antidote is for what Nexus injected Jaimie with?" asked Helena.

"Ya, it should be carried on Nexus"

Chris took it out of Nexus' jacket pocket.

"Why don't you come back with us Chris, and you can give it to her yourself." Said Max.

"Why, she probably hates me for what I did"

"She doesn't hate you Chris, she was worried, just like Max was, and so was I when I found out about you. All that matters is that you had a whole year under Nexus' control, and you still hadn't killed. You fought through it hard, and I'm very proud of you. Come with us, and we can all talk about it, ok?"

"Ya, sounds like a plan, thanks for the pep talk, I needed that." Said Chris, smiling a little.

"Sometimes we all do. Lets go" said Helena, and they all left, everyone but Bruce and Dick anyway.

They went to Gideon, who took them back to present time. When they arrived at the clocktower, they see Barbara, Dinah, Reese, and Bruce waiting for them.

"O thank God, you guys are ok" said Barbara

Helena walked over to Reese and they hugged. Chris went into the room where Jaimie was laying on the couch, and injected her with the antidote. Slowly she opened her eyes, then was surprised to find Chris leaning above her.

"Chris, O my God, you're back. I've missed ya so much." Said Jaimie, who sat up and hugged him, making up for the past year.

"Ya, thanks to everyone. I'm so sorry, I wish it would never of happened."

"I know, me too."

Max walked over to them, and they all hugged. Then they got up and walked over to where everyone else was.

"Hey Delia, hey Brianna." Said Jaimie.

"Hey you, glad to see you're alive." Said Brianna

"Ya, thanks." Said Jaimie laughing.

"And thanks for saving my butt Delia, I'm sure Max needs it alive so she can kick it every once in a while" said Alec

Max just laughed.

"So, do we get introduced to the newcomers or what" asked Dinah.

"Ya, of course." Said Max "This is Brianna, this is Delia, and Chris."

"Wow, Hel, he looks like you" Barbara whispered to Helena.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"ya, of course you would."

They laughed.

"Well we should probably head back home, we don't need to stay in the past too long, it could change too much, ya never know." Said Chris

Gideon took Delia and Brianna back ahead of the others.

"So, I guess this is it. I just want to say thank you for everything, for coming here, for helping us. I'm so proud of you guys, all of you. I look forward to seeing you again. And Chris, just know it wasn't your fault, none of it." Said Helena.

She walked over to him, gave him a hug. Then did the same to Jaimie and Max. Reese then gave them all a hug.

"She's right, we're very glad you came here. Be good, ok?"

"Ya, of course, always are." Said Max

"Ha, funny" said Chris.

"Well, goodbye, and good luck." Said Helena

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing us again, sooner than you think." Said Jaimie, Helena knew exactly what she was talking about. She was pregnant.

Gideon then took them back to the future.

"So, you up for dinner tonight. I think we could use a break" said Reese

"Of course, what do you have in mind?'

"Well, that's a surprise."

"Oh lord" said Helena, then she just laughed.

"Oh, and Barbara, yours looked like you too" said Helena.

" My what?"

"Your kid, she looks like you, you know Brianna."

"What, how'd you know?"

"I can tell, not to mention she called Dick her dad, and has your eyes"

"Hmm" Barbara just smiled.

Helena then walked out with Reese, hand in hand.

Next Morning, Reese's apartment:

Helena woke to the sound of Reese bringing in breakfast. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was brushing her hair out of her face when she noticed the ring on her finger. She just starred at it at first, then walked out of the bathroom towards Reese.

She starred at him for a second, and he knew that she had noticed.

"Before you say anything, let me go first, ok?" said Reese.

She just nodded her head.

"Helena, I know this is kind of sudden, but it felt like the right time. I couldn't imagine ever spending my life without you, and I hope you feel the same way. I want to be there for you when things get bad, and when they are good. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Please, Helena Kyle, will you marry me?" said Reese

She was crying now.

"Yes, I will marry you. I love you too."

They kissed and then hugged.

"And I know this is kind of sudden too, but I think this is the right time to tell you too, so uh, well, I'm pregnant"

Reese said nothing, he just took her in his arms once more and kissed her.

Future Time:

Max was in Terminal City with Alec, after having a meeting with all of the transgenics. She decided she was going to leave the running up to Biggs and Alec.

"Well, I think I'm going to head home. So I'll talk to you sometime next week. Thanks for everything, and I'm glad your ok"

She turned to leave.

"Max, hey wait up, ok?"

"Ya, what is it Alec"

"Ok here goes. I don't want to run Terminal City Max, I want to go with you. I realized a while back ago that I was in love with you. I do Max, I do love you, and I am hoping that maybe an ounce of you feels the same about me."

"You love me? How come you never said anything?"

"Honestly I thought you would kick my ass if you ever found out. I was so scared you would hate me even more than you already did"

"Alec, I never hated you. I always cared about you, even if I didn't show it. You reminded me of Ben, and about the way I used to be. I was trying so hard to be normal, then you made me realize that I'm not, and I hated that. But Alec, I don't hate you. I love you too, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that"

He walked up to her, and they kissed.

"So, why don't we head home" said Max

"Ya, sounds like a plan."

They headed home, and walked in where Jaimie and her boyfriend, and Chris was waiting for them.

"So, I was thinking we should go celebrate." Said Jaimie.

"Ya, that sounds like a great idea."

They all got up and left, ready to go celebrate everything good that had happened in the last couple of days.

THE END


	17. Help! Announcement

Hey, this is just an announcement, truly sorry, promise I wont make any more announcements on the story chapters again. I have an idea for a new story and wanted to voice my thoughts on this.

I'm trying to start a story about Helena and Reese getting into an argument and Reese leaves for out of town, and ends up staying for a year or 2. Obviously they've taken a break from their relationship and Helena ends up with another guy named Colten(Cole for short, and no not from charmed, I have friend named this). They get really close and end up engaged. Only thing is there's more to Colten than what everyone thinks. And Reese comes back to find her with this guy and has to try and accept it.

Anyway, please put a review on this story with a comment of what you think, I don't want to start another story and get no readers again.

Thanks


End file.
